Zazkdjeew Roaksjwew
' Parents ' Zazkdjeew's parents where both nobles on Thandruss. His father was a provincial minister in charge of energy production and his mother was a premier's daughter. The union was arranged, but with no ill will, both parties were attracted to each other so the joining process was painless. Zazkdjeew was born early in the union, just after the completion of the courtship. The other nobles were quite happy at this union of houses, and encouraged the birth of young Zazkdjeew. When the child was born, he was immediately put in round the clock care. His father ensured that the best was given to his son, and his mother ensured Zazkdjeew experienced it all. Early Years Krytollak education is stream centred; based on testing done early in childhood. Zazkdjeew excelled in observational and strength sections of his testing, so he was streamed for military training. The great thing about this program was that it was sponsored by the Palpatine Empire. Zazkdjeew knew many of his fellow Krytollaks went off to serve in military or black ops units of the Empire; if they saw a need for them. Even if they didn't excel enough to go into Imperial Service, they served in the Thandruss defense force. Either option to the young Krytollak was a positive one. His family's wealth allowed Zazkdjeew to have the best resources for his education. Trips off planet were common in order to train in different venues. Zazkdjeew's trainers were impressed with his eagerness for battle, and his loyalty to the Emperor. He was tested again, and determined to be a perfect candidate for black ops development. Adolescence The Imperial garrison contacted Zazkdjeew's father, when the boy was 'of age' to get his blessing to send Zazkdjeew to 'special schooling.' The only reason this courtesy was extended to the noble, was because of his stature in the planet's governing body. Zazkdjeew was growing quickly into his adult form, and his strength and other abilities were becoming clear. The Imperial military took Zazkdjeew to their alien training centre and began his combat training. They focused on his race's natural abilities and educated the subject on how to use those abilities with deadly results. It wasn't uncommon for his lessons to include killing other students or Imperial Criminals to perfect a particular move or technique. The odd part was the killing, did not effect the Krytollak mentally. He was just used to it, he considers it no better or worse than waking up and eating in the morning. The one thing Zazkdjeew did enjoy was the secret information he learned about other races. His black ops training taught him everything from how to strangle a Rodian to death to the best solution to light Wookiee hair on fire. His handlers detected his pure ability to get the task done, and it wasn't long before the Krytollak was sent on assassination missions, or infiltration. As it is a custom for those who work in ops the Imperial Military issued him an alias, Letum. Zazkdjeew felt it fitting as he was a death bringer. When the civil war broke out Letum found himself following Jade and company, still being quite loyal to Palpatine. The difference was Letum wasn't following because of the rhetoric, but because he felt that Palpatine was the best leader he knew. He knew little of these Skywalkers so it was a natural choice. Psyche Calm Collected. Intelligent. Brutal, if needed. He is also quite a risk taker, which can get himself into binds some times. He isn't afraid of much, he works hard and is more than willing to kill for revenge or honour. He prides himself on gathering knowledge on new ways to kill. Current Events As of late Letum has been up to little other than training. With the rise of the Emperor Letum's service to the Church has ended. Without the guidance and command of the Church, Letum seeks a purpose.. Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Force Sensitives